We'll meet again some sunny day
by Morbidmuch
Summary: I should be happy. It was finally over, that which had shook the world. Still I couldn't bring myself to enjoy it. There was only one reason for that. Edward Cullen." AU/AH. Lemon


**A/N: This is my latest little project, and I really like it. It's based on a picture that was taken in Times Square at the end of WWII. If you go to google and type in 'sailor kissing nurse', it's the first picture that comes up. This story was beta'd by the amazing TwiXlite (Check our all her stories, but especially Saving Edward and Alive Again, they're sooooo amazing). Good songs to listen to while reading this story:**

Very Lynn - We'll meet again  
Blackmore's Night - Wish you were here (Rednex cover)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**We'll meet again some sunny day**

I couldn't believe it. It was finally over. The war that had shook the world for 6 years. I was only 18 when the news of the war reached the small town of Forks, Washington where I lived in early winter 1940. Along with my two best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, I moved to New York to become a nurse. When I was younger I had always felt sick by the smell of sight of blood, but I found when I started nursing school that it didn't bother me as much as it used too. Still, trying to stop the bleeding of a soldier who had a hole in his stomach made me pretty queasy. I'd seen my fair share of wounded soldiers and sailors, and every time one was brought in, I looked frantically for bronze hair. I had never seen it.

The reason I always looked for bronze hair was pretty simple. Edward Masen. We had met in 1942 when I was out dancing with Alice and Rose, and had instantly fallen in love. We spent as much time together as we could before he was shipped off to France in December 1943. He was to participate in what would be known later as the D-day, the landing of Normandy. Seeing him off at the docks had broken my heart, and without Alice and Rose at my side I'm not sure I would have survived. It took me four months to get my act together enough to stop acting like a zombie. As of late, I still hadn't heard anything from him, and he was presumed dead.

"Bella, come on it's starting!" Alice called excitingly at me, her blue-gray eyes dancing while her petite body was bouncing up and down. And that was without any kind of stimulant.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I called back and went over to her. Rose was already outside with everyone else it seemed, and the hospital was nearly abandoned. When I was close enough, Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the exit. I followed her, laughing my ass off and trying hard not to trip. Standing at only 4'11, Alice was small but vicious. The moment we stepped outside, I was struck by how many people were outside. Every where people were cheering, laughing and hugging. The dark cloud that seemed to have been over the town for the past 6 years had vanished, and the sunlight seemed so much brighter than before.

"Rose is at Times Square with Emmett!" Alice shouted over the crowd, and we hurried down the street towards Times Square. Emmett McCarthy was a 25 year old car mechanic whom Rose had met three years ago. They had gotten engaged last year, but wanted to wait with the wedding until after the war was over.

As we hurried down the street, I couldn't help the feelings of joy that ran through my body. Laughing, Alice and I joined in to sing the National Anthem that was being sung by people all over. When we came to Times Square, it was almost impossible to locate Rose and Emmett because of the mass of people. Also, neither Alice nor I was very tall so we couldn't see over the heads of the throng of people. Luckily for us though, Emmett was a huge man, standing at 6'5 tall and he quickly found us. Pushing his way through the crowd, he had a huge smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around me and pulling me close to him, my feet hanging a foot off the ground. I couldn't help but to laugh at him. Though intimidating to others, he was my own personal teddy bear.

"It's over Bells!" He shouted, almost damaging my hearing with the volume of his voice. Strangely, I couldn't seem to care. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck as hard as I could, taking a moment to compose myself from thoughts of Edward before I pulled away. The moment he set me down, I got an armful of Rosalie instead. She took one look at my face and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"I know how much you miss him, but it's time to let go. It's been two years," she whispered in my ear, squeezing me tighter.

"I know," I replied. "It's just hard, but I'm doing my best." It was true. I was trying my very hardest to get over Edward, to accept the fact that he was probably dead. A big part of me would always love him though, nothing could change that.

Over the past two years, Alice had set me up with a bunch of different guys, but none of them were particularly interesting. I'd dated one of them, Jacob Black, for about two months, but I couldn't forget Edward so I broke it off. He hadn't been happy about it, to say the least. He worked with Emmett, and it was through him I'd met Jacob.

Shaking my head I willed myself to forget about him and instead concentrate on here and now. Emmett, Rose, Alice and I joined in to sing the National Anthem again, and we all jumped around in joy. I saw a flash of blonde hair to my right and turned to see Dr Cullen stand there, a bright smile on his lips. He was the chief surgeon on the hospital were us girls worked, and he was a good friend on top of being our boss. I smiled brightly back at him before he was pulled away by his wife, Esme. She was a very sweet woman who'd often bring Dr Cullen lunch, and stayed to talk to us nurses sometimes.

Almost an hour later, the celebrations were still going on strong, and I was starting to sweat in my thick nurse uniform. I brushed back my bangs from my face and looked out over the crowd of people, talking them all in. Happy people, happy couples, people kissing. My heart broke a little with every new kissing couple I saw, but I kept a smile on my face. What became the final straw for me though, was turning around to see my two best friends in intimate embraces with their loves.

Despite all the happiness around me, a lump formed in my throat, and I could feel the treacherous tears starting to flood my eyes. Slowly I moved through the crowd, choking back the tears as I went. The sun was blinding me, mixing up the colours until everything took on a bright tone, hurting my eyes. As I came to the outskirts of the crowd, I stopped. A flash of bronze had caught my eyes, and I couldn't help but to hope. Instead, I found it to be just a trick of my eye. Disappointed, I let my head drop.

After a moment, the wind brought with it a very peculiar scent. One of honey and lavender, one I had memorized for years, and cried when it vanished from the white shirt I had been given before his departue.

Edward's scent.

Why would the world play such a cruel joke on me. Shaking my head slightly to rid these thoughts from it, I sighed and lifted my head.

Again the brightness blinded me, but I could see a figure standing about 50 feet away. I could see that it was a man, but the sun was in my eyes so any distinguishable features were difficult to determine. I shielded my hand over my eyes, and in doing that got a better view of the man standing in front of me. What I saw made my heart stop, and a gasp left my throat.

"Edward?" I whispered, my voice failing me. The figure started to take long, distinctive steps towards me, hoisting his duffle bag up higher on his shoulder. His long, messy bronze hair flew around his face in the wind, but the smile on his face was unmistakable. "Edward!" I cried out, and started to run towards him. I was sweating like a pig, I could feel my heels start to blister from my shoes, and my hair was getting in my face. But I didn't care. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that I reached Edward, as soon as possible. The past two years had been lonely, and cold.

Edward threw his duffle bag on the ground only a second before I crashed into him, enfolding my arms tightly around his neck and holding him as close as possible. His arms were tightly wrapped around my waist, holding up almost a foot in the air. I buried my face in his neck, breathing in his scent. That's when the tears came. I was laughing and crying into his neck at the same time, my nerves being unable to handle such a surprise. I could feel his body shaking slightly too, and when I pulled back I saw tears in his eyes. I reached up to brush away one that fell down his cheek, and felt my tears coming on thickly.

"I thought you were dead." I whispered, drinking in every detail of his beautiful face that I could see.

He shook his head as he touched my cheek. "I was taken as a prisoner of war, otherwise I would have contacted you as soon as I could." A sad smile passed on to his lips. "You've kept me _alive_, Bella. Every day, every _minute_, all I've done is think about you, about this moment. About kissing you, about touching you."

I found no verbal response to his annonucement. Instead, I responded in the way I knew how to. I pressed my lips hard against his, and feeling their soft texture under my own made a small cry tear from my throat. His lips moved beneath mine, opening up to trace his tongue along my lower I lip. I complied, and clutched him tighter when our tongues met. There were no words for how much I'd missed him.

I didn't want to break away from him, but when my lungs burnt with lack of oxygen, I did anyway. I rested my forehead against his, still so close that I could almost feel his lips against mine. My eyes opened, though I don't remember ever closing them, and looked straight into Edward's green eyes.

"I love you," I whispered, a tone any louder seemed inappropriate at the time.

"As I love you," he replied in the same tone, before pressing his lips against mine again.

--

Silently, with our lips locked together, I led him to my bed. The door was closed and locked behind us, something that was necessary if you lived with Alice and wanted some privacy.

With shaking hands I reached up to unfasten the buttons on his fatigues. It had been too long, and nerves wrecked through my body. Stilling my shaking hands, Edward helped me to undo the buttons and then pushed his jacket off him and onto the floor. My nurse's cap and shoes had already been thrown on the floor in our hurry to know each other in the most intimate way. Our kiss was broken off, and instead Edward started to plant kisses up and down my neck, occasionly stopping to suck and nibble on the skin.

I gave a groan of frustration about the buttons on his shirt, and promptly ripped it open.I could feel him chuckle against my neck, but it turned into a moan when I reached down to palm him over his pants. He looked up at me, and his eyes were dark with desire. Pressing his lips against mine again, he started to unbutton my dress. With every button he popped open he followed the trail with his lips until he was kneeling before me, his lips on my lower stomach and my dress being tossed somewhere behind me.

"I've missed seeing you like this," he murmured low, his voice like liquid velvet. Slowly his hands came to rest on my upper thighs, opening the clasps to held my thigh highs up. "Missed your skin." His lips traced near my hipbone as he rolled my left stocking down. "Missed your scent." His nose lingered over my soaked panties, breathing in heavily as he rolled my right stocking down.

A moan fell from my lips, and my hands grabbed a hold of his arms, forcing him up to his feet. He grinned crookedly, and it took every sense of self-control I had not to throw him down on my bed and have my way with him. But I wanted to remember this, to lock this memory away in a little piece of my heart where I would never forget it.

Our lips met, and I felt Edward's arms go around me to remove my bra. He got it open on the first try, and it joined the rest of our clothing. I groaned into his mouth and arched my back when his hand found my right breast, caressing it tenderly. Not knowing how much longer I could hold on I sat down on my bed, breaking our kiss. I was now eye-to-eye level with his straining erection, and I raised my hands to unbutton his pants. But once again my hands were shaking so bad that I could hardly get them open. Instead, Edward took matters into his own hands and removed both his pants, socks and underwear before pushing me back onto the bed, lowering his body on top of mine.

The only thing seperating us was the thin cotton of my panties, and I soon felt him reach down to take them off. When I could finally feel all of him against my naked skin, I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, concern marring his features.

I shook my head, feeling my cheeks flush. "Just nervous."

He gently traced my jaw with his finger. "Don't be. It's just you and me."

Giving him a nervous smile, I then pulled his head down so that I could kiss him. The feelings that I'd gotten before by kissing him were multiplied by a hundered now that we were naked, and I could feel my body responding even more to his kisses. He twisted his body slightly, and I felt his fingers tracing my wetness and his erection against my thigh. I moaned against his mouth, pushing my hips up to meet his hand. After a few minutes I felt the familiar tightness in my lower abdomen, and pushed his hand away.

"I want you inside me," Were the only words to come out of my mouth, and Edward gave me a soft kiss.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, tracing my hand through his hair. "I'm sure. I love you."

"I love you too," came the reply, and then I felt him settle in between my legs. He rubbed himself up and down my slit, coating himself in my juices. A hiss left my mouth when I felt him start to enter me, and I gripped his forearms tightly. It hurt a bit, since it had been so long we'd been intimate this way, and I forced my body to relax.

Edward paused when he was fully sheathed inside of me, dropping his head to my shoulder and letting out a low groan. Slowly the pain subsided, and I experimentally rolled my hips. Simultaneous sounds of pleasure left our mouths, and I lifted my legs to wrap around his waist. Edward started to move within me, with slow and steady thrusts that left me breathless and quivering beneath him.

"I missed this." I panted breathlessly in his ear. "Missed feeling you, loving you." I placed a kiss to his earlobe before taking the flesh into my mouth and biting it softly.

"Look at me." Edward's voice sounded like my own, strained and breathless. I pulled back to look into his eyes, and he raised a hand to stroke my face. "I love you, so much. I'm never leaving you again."

"I love you too, more than you can imagine." Our lips met, and I relished in the feel of him all around me.

Our love making was soft, but still filled with a huge amount of passion which he poured into me with every kiss. Our slick bodies moved together in an endless rhythm and I could feel myself starting to climb towards my peak of pleasure, the point of no return. Edward knew exactly what I needed, and lifted one of my legs up higher, causing him to enter me deeper than before. My eyes drifted shut, and my back arched when I felt Edward's mouth come down on my right breast, sucking the soft flesh into his mouth.

It didn't take long for me to tumble over the edge, and I cried out his name as my body spasmed. Edward thrusted deep into me three more times before I felt him follow me over the edge, burying his face in my shoulder and groaning loudly. I stroke the sweaty hair from his forehead, and leaned up to kiss the sweaty skin there. I was met with a lazy smile as he pulled out and rolled off me. Grabbing the covers and pulling them over us, he wrapped an arm around my waist and and pulled me back towards his chest.

I could feel my eyelids starting to drop, and I scooted back more against him, wanting to be as close as possible. My hand rested on top of his, and I held on to it tightly. Right before I fell asleep, I felt him place a kiss to my neck, and whisper in my ear.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I murmured, before I let sleep overtake me.

--

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was alone.

Terrified that it had all been a dream or a fraction of my imagination, I sprung from the bed. When I realized that I was naked, I threw on the red silk robe that Rose had bought me for Christmas, and nearly ran out to the kitchen. What I saw made me stop in my tracks, and I felt tears start to flood in my eyes. Sitting by the kitchen table, wearing clothes I recognized as Jasper's and reading the morning paper, was Edward. He looked up when he saw me, but his smile faded as he took in my teary eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he stood up and walked over to me, concern marring his features.

I only wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, letting my tears soak through his shirt. "I thought it was a dream," I murmured.

"Pardon?"

I looked up at him. "When I woke up alone, I thought it was all a dream. I've had dreams like that before. Dreams that are so realistic that I've nearly been fooled to think it was real."

He stroked my cheek and jaw, coming down to rest his hand on my neck. "It wasn't a dream. I'm here, and I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere, not ever." He ran his fingers gently through my hair, soothing as I sobbed quietly into his chest.

There and then, as he kissed me in my kitchen, I actually believed him. Believed that we would never be parted again, and believed that what ever happened we'd make it through.

THE END


End file.
